Time Flies
by AgentDMC
Summary: Tie Dye is a private investigator in Ponyville. This new case that he has taken on is proving to be quite the challenge. But with his assistant at his side and his mind thinking freely, Tie Dye will need to solve this case, before it becomes too late.
1. Taking the Case

Hello there. If you are reading this, you have gotten ahold of my journals. If you are wondering who this is, I can only be known by my name: Tie Dye. I am a private investigator in the town of Ponyville. I have a short, ruffled mane that is two different colors, the front half being grey and the second half is teal. My tail also has two different colors, a red outline with blue inside. I'm normally wearing a cyan vest with a couple of pockets to carry my equipment. I have navy blue eyes as well as navy blue fur. With a smile on my face, a watch around my front left ankle, and a cutie mark of a swarm of question marks, I take on the problems that need investigating in this town.

I was sitting in my office, taking down some notes on my most recent case in my notebook of mysteries, otherwise known as one of the earlier books in my set of journals that you are reading. My blinds were drawn and the only light in the room was the lamp on my desk. Before long, I had finished with my notes and had put the journal back into one of my many cabinets. I had only just finished closing up the cabinet drawer before someone knocked on my door.

"Come on in." I told the visitor. When the door opened, a mare stepped into my office. She wasn't someone that I had seen before, meaning that she hadn't been a customer before. I never really got out much outside of investigations, so I didn't really know any of the ponies from around.

This mare looked as though she was the kind of mare to break hearts. I figured this because of the cutie mark she had of a heart shape surrounding a broken heart. She had a long, flowing pink mane and tail with light purple fur. Her eyes were magenta and seemed to sparkle every few seconds. This kind of mare was the one that an investigator wanted to stay away from, as they usually cause distractions. Luckily, I had nothing to worry about since I had worked with this type before and had made it through with little distraction, little.

"I need your help." The mare said, getting to the point. I appreciated that; everypony normally takes so long to explain why they were here and why they needed me. I mean, I'm a private investigator, not a therapist.

"Of course, that is what people pay me to do. I would be happy to help miss…"

"Heart Throb, my name is Heart Throb." She responded.

"I would be happy to help Miss Heart Throb. What would you like for me to investigate?"

"It was my necklace, someone stole it. They broke into my house in the dead of night and took it from my bedside table."

I grabbed a notebook and pencil and began to write this down. Once I had gotten my notes up to speed, I began to question Miss Heart Throb.

"Did you find any clues or anything that the thief left behind?" I asked her.

"There was nothing, I couldn't even find any evidence that anypony had broken into my home."

I wrote this down before continuing, "Do you know of anyone that would have any motives to take this necklace from you?"

"Only almost every stallion and mare in Ponyville would have a motive, except for maybe two."

I wrote this down and asked, "And who would these two be?"

Heart Throb looked into my eyes and said, "You and your assistant."

"Ah of course, the two of us are the only ones without motives perfect." I put the pencil behind my ear and my notebook into one of my pockets. "This is all the information that I'll need, my assistant and I will get right on this."

Heart Throb looked at me while blinking her eyes and saying, "I really appreciate this."

I walked back over to my desk and said, "This is what I get paid for, it would be hard to turn away some extra bits." I pulled open one of my drawers and began to grab some equipment and put them into the pockets on my vest. When I looked back up, I saw that Heart Throb was still standing there looking confused.

"I said we'll take the case, is there something more that you want?" I asked her.

"No, it's nothing." Heart Throb said while shaking her head. She turned around and walked out the door. I decided to only take this note in my head instead of my notebook. It just didn't seem important enough to be written down.

After I had finished preparing, I left my office. Once I had locked the door behind me, I walked off to go to my assistant's house. Nothing much happened along the way there, the life of an investigator isn't always fun, but it does have its moments.

It didn't take long to reach my assistant's house, just about five minutes according to my watch. I really do love that watch, it always comes in handy. This information aside, I had reached my assistant's house. I walked over to the door and knocked with my hoof. I didn't need to wait long before my assistant opened her door.

Standing in the doorway was a slightly light blue mare with a long dark red mane and tail. She had a bow in her mane, as well as a unicorn horn protruding from her mane. She had light blue eyes and two bracelets around her front hooves. Each of the bracelets had a blue gem inside of it. We had found those on one of our investigations, and she had decided to keep it. Her cutie mark was a magnifying glass magnifying a hoof print.

"Hello, Miss Tina Gem." I greeted my assistant.

She sighed and said, "Let me guess, we have another case?"

I smiled and said, "Good detective work, Miss Tina Gem."

She looked me in the eyes and said, "If you're going to add 'Miss' to my name, at least say either Tina or Gem."

"Ok then, Miss Gem. Let's get going, we have an investigation to commence." I said before turning around to go towards the crime scene. With another sigh, Tina followed, seemingly reluctantly.


	2. The Crime Scene

Tina and I arrived at Heart Throb's house with no delay. My first instinct was to check all of the entrances to the house. I inspected the door, and once I decided that the door was alright, I moved on to the windows. None of them seemed broken and they all were shut tight.

While I was inspecting one, I could hear Heart Throb on the other side. I couldn't discern much of the conversation besides, "The investigator will be coming soon." I figured she was talking about me, but I wondered to whom it was that she was talking to. I took a mental note of this, just in case, before walking over to the door. Making sure that Tina was still with me, I knocked on the door. It was only about five seconds before Heart Throb answered. I took note of this considering when I had seen her she was right by the door.

"You two have finally arrived." Heart Throb said.

"Miss Heart Throb, allow me to introduce you to my assistant, Miss Gem." I said, introducing the two. They nodded to each other before Heart Throb led us in.

"Do you have any idea what time it was when the necklace was stolen?" I asked Heart Throb.

"I was asleep. All I know is that it happened last night." She answered. I began to walk around and investigate the room. I looked for anything I could think of from hoof prints to damage done to any items in the house. As I walked in the carpeting that was located inside of the house, I noticed that I would leave indents wherever I stepped. As I watched Tina and Heart Throb walk around the house, I saw the indents that they left as well. I began to scan the house for any indents that didn't match any of ours.

I couldn't find any. Either the thief had erased his steps, literally, or there was no robbery. I decided to try and get some information about the necklace out of Heart Throb.

"Excuse me, Miss Heart Throb, but what exactly did this necklace look like?" I questioned.

"It looked like an hourglass, except all of the sand had been drained from it before it came into my possession." She answered.

I wrote this down and drew what the necklace must have looked like. "Was it made of any precious metals, such as gold?"

"No, it wasn't anything fancy. It was made of iron that had been painted to look like it was gold. I'm sure if the thief knew this she wouldn't have taken it." Heart Throb had said. After she had finished her sentence, her eyes widened when she realized that she had said what the gender of the thief was.

I wrote this down and decided to question this topic further. "So the thief was female?"

Heart Throb looked like she would stutter, but kept her cool when she said, "Yes, she was."

"So if you know the gender, do you have any more of a clue about who did this?"

"I only know the gender, nothing more."

Tina cut in and said, "So from this entire crime scene, we've found out only that the thief was a female?"

"Well of course, Miss Gem. This information helps us a lot." I told her.

"And how is that?"

"Well, let's think about this logically. Now that we know the gender of the thief, we can rule out stallions. Also, considering Miss Heart Throb's reaction to what she said, the thief lives here in Ponyville." I began to look around the room we were all standing in. "The only other thing that we have to do is find the area where the thief broke in."

Tina and I split up to search the house while Heart Throb stood there, with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. This caused me to think that something was wrong, so I wrote this down in my notebook. These reactions that Heart Throb continued to have seemed to become part of the case more and more each time it happened.

When Tina went to investigate the front room, I went to investigate Heart Throb's room. I saw the drawer that the necklace had been stolen from and there were a few windows in the room. I scanned the floor for any different looking indents, but I once again couldn't find anything. The windows didn't look broken, and nothing in the room looked broken either.

I decided to study the drawer that had the necklace on it a little more. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, but I saw something when I squinted and looked really hard. There seemed to be a faint trail of something. I pulled out my magnifying glass and looked at this trail again. It looked like some kind of faint trail of makeup.

I began to follow the trail as it wound through the room. It led out of the room and I continued to follow it. I had suspected that the trail would lead me to wherever the thief had broken in or even left the house. The trail led up to the front door and seemed to stop there. I knew that if I tried to look for it outside the trail would be gone. The least that I could do was take a sample of the makeup and keep it for later analysis. I pulled out a cu-tip and swabbed a sample of the makeup. I put this cu-tip inside of a phial had and then put the phial back into one of my pockets.

I wrote down this discovery in my notebook and continued to look around. After a while, both Tina and I had found nothing more. We left Heart Throb's house and I walked her back to her house. Once I was on my own, I walked back to my office to look over all of the notes that I had taken and everything that I had noticed. All of these things had to go together, but how? What was the connection between all of this? This was what I would be thinking about for the entire night, and what would haunt me throughout the morning.


	3. An Interrogation Gone Wrong

I had stayed up all night analyzing everything I had learned from the crime scene, and I hadn't discovered anything. There was no need to return to the scene of the crime, as there was nothing left to find. I had no plans for the day ahead, so I decided to stay in my office and continue with the analysis.

The first thing that I attempted to figure out was how all of the clues were connected. How does a trail of makeup mean anything and where did the trail begin. There was no way that the trail could have started at the cabinets; the source had to have been somewhere else.

Also, no entry point could be identified at the crime scene. This would mean that either the thief was already in the house or Heart Throb had let them in. This would clash with her alibi though, so this probably couldn't have happened. But her expression when she gave away the gender of the thief caused me to think that she had possibly let the thief in.

The next thing to analyze was the fact that nothing else was taken. Heart Throb seemed like the kind of mare to enjoy luxuries. If a thief had broken into her house, why didn't they take something else along with the necklace? There was something about this necklace that seemed weird; I had to check it out. The only pony I could think of that would know anything about the necklace was Heart Throb. It looked like it was time to move on to the next part of an investigation, the interrogation.

* * *

After I had gotten Heart Throb, we went to my office. I sat her down and pulled out my notebook before asking, "What do you know about the necklace that was stolen?"

"It was just a nice necklace; I know nothing about its history." She answered. I wrote this down, but I could tell by how she said her answer that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"You knew the gender of the thief, but do you know who it was that had stolen the necklace?" I asked her. She wouldn't say anything, and I could see that this was going nowhere, but a true investigator will see a lead through to the end. That was what I intended to do.

"If you know anything that can help me in this investigation Miss Heart Throb, I suggest that you tell me." I said. She still wouldn't talk, so I decided that I wouldn't either, but I would also take it a step further. I turned off all of the lights, turned to the door, left, and locked the door behind me. Either time or guilt will cause her to crack. It would only be a matter of time before I could come back and get a full explanation.

* * *

I came back later to see if Heart Throb would cooperate. Was I surprised when I came back to find the door open and all of my drawers open as well. I walked into my office and found that the second copy of the notes that I had for this case were stolen. I looked around the room and found that nothing else was taken.

I patted the pocket on my vest that had my notebook and said, "Good thing I always keep the original with me." I began to look around the room again before doing anything else. One of the first things that I noticed was that the same trail of makeup I had found in Heart Throb's house was also trailing across my office floor. I got a sample of this to make sure that it truly was the same makeup.

After that, I began to check and see how she had broken out. For one thing, I had locked the door. For another thing, my door is reinforced; no one could just kick it open. I looked the door over and saw that no damage had been done at all. I decided that she must have picked the lock.

_Note to self, _I thought, _try and find a better lock for the door._ After I wrote this thought and all of my findings down in my notebook, I decided to try and figure out how long ago she had broken out.

The makeup had looked fresh, but who could tell how long ago that was left. Maybe some kind of clue had been left on accident. When I couldn't find anything, I began to think about what had happened.

Heart Throb, the one who had assigned me to this case, stole my notes for the very thing that she hired me to do. Why would she do this? Furthermore, did the necklace have anything to do with it? These questions flooded my mind and confused me even more the more that I thought about them. Had I gotten myself into something even bigger than just a robbery?


	4. Finding More Clues

I needed to find more answers than all of the questions that I was finding. For one of the few times in my career, I was stumped, left without a clue. It was time for one of the best parts of an investigation; getting some more information. I was going to do this the only way that I knew how, anyway that I wanted.

I went to Tina's house to grab her. When she opened the door, I said, "It's time to get on with the investigation."

Tina put on a look that was covered in suspicion and asked, "Why are you so eager to get this done?"

I went through an explanation of what had happened earlier at my office and Tina smiled widely before beginning to laugh.

"Are you trying to tell me that Heart Throb robbed you and broke out of your office?" Tina said through the laughs.

"Well, it's not like I haven't had worse days." I said, trying to fix my slightly broken pride. I began to walk away, and after a few feet I turned around to see Tina following me, still laughing. I sighed and continued to move on. I decided to go with my normal plan b, break into the crime scene and look for more clues. The main thing that I was looking for was evidence on where Heart Throb I had gone. I now had a score to settle.

When we finally reached Heart Throb's house, Tina began to catch onto the fact that I was using plan b. She didn't like plan b as much as I did considering it had gotten us into a lot of trouble on more than one occassion.

"You aren't considering breaking into the crime scene, are you?" Tina asked with worry in her voice.

"Of course I am, I always resort to plan b in times like these." I answered. I walked up to the door and pulled a lockpick out of one of my pockets. _Let's see how you like someone breaking into your house._ I thought while picking the lock. After barely a minute of this, I had picked the lock and opened the door. Tina and I walked in and began to search the house.

I went into Heart Throb's room and began to search for any kind of clue. I searched through one of her drawers before I found one of the best clues I would need in this mission; Heart Throb's agenda. This little book would tell me where she planned to go today, maybe even tomorrow. I ran to Tina and showed her the agenda.

"Great, another plan b ending in theft. How many times is this going to happen?" She said after I showed her.

"Well, Miss Gem, if I even told you an amount of times that this would happen I would be lying." I answered. I flipped through the agenda until I could see her plans for today. Under today's date Heart Throb had written down something about a meeting in Canterlot.

Tina groaned when she saw this and said, "Great, now we can have a repeat of what happened the last time that we were in Canterlot."

"How fun would it be if things like that didn't happen every time we went to Canterlot?" I asked her.

"At least it would be a lot quieter." Tina mumbled. I smiled at her and walked out of Heart Throb's house, not bothering to close the door behind me. It was time to get a ride to Canterlot and find this sneak before she could do anything else to ruin the case.


	5. Doing Some Recon

Tina and I took a train to Canterlot. It was nice and quiet, but not very enjoyable. When we got off the train at Canterlot, we began to search for Heart Throb's meeting area. It was a coffee shop located somewhere. Canterlot was a big place with smaller shops located everywhere, it would take forever for us to find this place by trial and error. By then, it would be too late to find Heart Throb.

Tina and I walked over to the closest stallion and I asked him, "Do you know where this coffee shop is?" After I said that, I showed him the agenda with the name of the coffee place written on it. The stallion nodded at me and pointed down one of the streets. I thanked him and Tina and I went on our way.

When we reached the coffee place, we sat at a table and ordered two coffees. Heart Throb's meeting wouldn't start for another five minutes, but I looked around at the other ponies in the shop to try and find her. I was still looking around the shop when Tina tapped my arm and pointed to the door. Heart Throb was walking in. Tina and I each grabbed a newspaper and used them to cover our faces.

Heart Throb walked over to a table and sat down before ordering a muffin. It wasn't long before another mare walked in and sat down with her. This new mare had light green fur with a dark green mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a multicolored music note. My guess was that she was involved in music.

They began to chat, but their table was too far away for us to hear much. All I could figure out were snippets of the conversation. What I got out of it was that Heart Throb was giving this mare information about the case from my files. I could barely contain myself while Heart Throb gave away this information. When the two mares had finished their conversation, the green mare got up to walk out. Tina and I did the same, but my newspaper began to flutter and my face would be shown for brief periods of time. This was all the time that Heart Throb needed to see me.

"Run!" Heart Throb shouted at the other mare. The two ran away while Tina looked at me with a dissapointed look.

"That was the newspaper's fault, not mine." I said. Tina just sighed and we both ran out of the coffee shop to chase after the two mares. They had gained some ground, but Tina and I were very slowly gaining. I couldn't tell where it was that they were running, until I saw the train station come into view.

"They're getting onto a train!" I shouted to Tina.

"How do we stop them?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I shouted. They were just about there, and I had no idea how I would stop them. They got onto the train and the doors closed before Tina and I could get close. The train pulled out of the station before we reached the station. By the time we made it, the train was gone. This proved it, I had gotten Tina and I into something much bigger than a normal robbery.


	6. The Chase

I began to pace around the station while thinking of some solutions. The only one that I could think of was to find out where the train was going. I walked to the ticket booth and asked the mare that worked there, "Do you happen to know where that train was going?"

"It's heading towards Phillydelphia." The mare answered.

I thanked her and turned to Tina before saying, "You need to teleport us to Phillydelphia."

"A teleport, are you sure?" Tina said slightly nervously. She wasn't the best with her magic, but when I really needed her to, she was pretty good.

"Yes, I am quite sure." I said. "I'm sure that you can do it, it's only one quick teleport. It will be simple." Tina still seemed nervous, but she would do the teleport. I walked over to her and stood by her side before she did the spell. When Tina performed the spell, a bright flash made me close my eyes. The flash dimmed quickly and I opened my eyes as soon as I could. Looking around, I could see that we had indeed made it to Phillydelphia.

"You did it Tina, we made it!" I said excitedly. I looked over at Tina and I could see that she had a smile on her face at what she had done. However, she could barely keep her eyes open and she was tilting over slightly. I put one of her hooves over my shoulder and began to look around. We had been teleported to Phillydelphia's train station, and there were some maps right near us. I led Tina over to the maps and I grabbed one. I scanned the map for any hotels in the area. After I found one that was close, I put the map back and started to lead Tina to the hotel I had found.

We didn't run into any trouble on the way to the hotel, which was good with Tina in the state that she was in. At the hotel, I rented Tina a room and put her into the bed before I ran back to the train station. I was going to wait for those two mares, even if it took the rest of the day and all night.

* * *

It was near midnight when the train pulled into the station. I quickly hid and waited for the mares to get off. Once they did, I followed them. They were walking towards the hotel that Tina was staying in, so I had a bit of information on them. I watched from a corner as they checked into room 17, one door away from Tina's room. A plan began to formulate in my mind that would possibly bring this chase to an end.

They went into their room and, from what I heard, were soon asleep. I knew that this would be the best chance that I would get to put my plan into action. Without even going to check on Tina, I began to put my plan into action. I had seen where they placed the spare key to the room, so I grabbed that and quietly opened the door.

The two mares were each asleep in seperate beds. I found a fresh bed sheet in the corner of the room and I walked over to it. I picked it up and walked over to the mares. Being as careful as I could, I tied the two mares together and brought them into the room with Tina. Finally, the chase was over.

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me, AgentDMC. I have two announcements to make. The first one is that this story is reaching 100 views. I want to do something special for this, a bonus chapter if you will. The problem is, I don't know what to do. So I'm asking all of you, my readers, to pm me some ideas. I have one idea, but I might save it for another bonus. The second announcement is that I have another story in mind that I can't get out, so I'm going to work on that as well. I'm going to post one chapter of each of these stories a week, so next week or maybe earlier the new story will be out. So a brief recap, I need ideas and I have a new story. AgentDMC out.**


	7. 100 Views Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Here it is: the first bonus chapter of the story ****Time Flies****. The idea used for this chapter was one of my own, and I hope that you all like it. So, without further ado, let's get into the story.**

* * *

My hooves were tied as I lay on the ground next to Tina, who also had her hooves tied. We each had our heads covered by a hat, and we had been captured like this during one of our cases. Our captor stood over us with an evil grin on his face. He had light green fur with a light blue mane and tail. His cutie mark was a crowbar smashing through glass. Protruding through his wild mane was a unicorn horn.

He began to laugh as he watched Tina and I try to escape from our bindings with no success. "So, this is the best that Tie Dye and his assistant can do?" he said as he watched.

I turned to face him and said, "We're not down and out yet, I still have a trick up my sleeve."

The captor just laughed harder as he asked, "And what would that be?"

I smiled as I began to enact the plan that I had formulated. "One of us is a unicorn can easily teleport the two of us out of here. Since you are a unicorn yourself, you need to find out which one of us to put a spell on to cancel the magic. If you put the spell on both of us, you'll be so tired that we could easily escape. Choose the right one of us to cast the spell on, and you should be able to get away with this."

The captor began to think to himself. After a while, he said, "And how do I know that you're not lying?"

My smile stayed plastered across my face as I said, "You have no way of knowing, but you can't risk this chance."

The captor then put on his thinking face as he tried to solve this. "Oh come on!" I said impatiently. "One of us is the unicorn; it could be me or her. To give you some help, I'm boasting and bragging about this. I'm sure that you will pick wrong. I'm being confident to possibly throw you off, to make you think it's her."

Tina was quiet through the conversation, but looked at me with curiosity as I went through my plan. "Just look at her, she's scared out of her mind right now. If you tried to compare our power, you would see that I have more. I'm confident and bold; I think that I'm better than everyone. Does this not make me a unicorn? Her power is quite inferior compared to mine. So, who will it be; the scared, weak looking one or the bold, confident one?"

The captor seemed like he had made up his mind on this one after my little speech. He looked towards me and smiled as he put the spell on me, stopping me from using any magic. I took the smile off of my face to make it seem like I was the unicorn. The spell seemed to tire the captor slightly, but he thought that he had defeated us, so he turned his back to us and closed his eyes for a few seconds. I took this as an opportunity to escape.

I looked over at Tina and signaled with my eyes that it was time. She hesitated slightly before nodding and using a teleportation spell to get us out of there. When the spell was completed, I looked around at our surroundings.

"You did it Tina!" I shouted excitedly. I looked over to her and noticed that something was wrong. I didn't need to be a detective to deduce this from the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Tina said sadly.

"Of course not, you're one of the bravest ponies I know. I mean, after all, you put up with me on a daily basis. And that thing I said about having more power than you; that would never be the truth. I know that you're afraid to use your magic, but you're stronger than you think that you are. I can see it inside of you, just waiting to be released." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

It must have worked, because Tina looked up at me with tears still in her eyes and a small smile on her face. "Thank you," she said quietly before she gave me a quick hug. The hug was held for a few seconds, and I patted her on the back to try and soothe her slightly.

Tina pulled away after about ten more seconds and said, "Come on, we have a case to finish."

I smiled and said, "Now that's the Tina I know." We both turned towards a random direction and began to run off.

* * *

**A/N: So I know have an idea for the bonus chapters. I thought of it while I was finishing up this one. Each bonus chapter will develop the relationship between Tie Dye and Tina. Also, the bonus chapters are not part of the story, they are events of the past. If anyone has any objections, I would like to be told about them so I can write the story to everyone's interests. AgentDMC out.**


	8. Getting Information

By the time I had dragged the two mares into Tina's room, they had woken up. They each looked like they were ready to start screaming, but I put a hoof over each of their mouths and said, "My assistant is sleeping, if you decide to wake her with your screaming, then I will drop each of you into a dumpster until someone finds you." They seemed to get the message.

"Now, I'm going to take my hooves off of your mouths, don't even think about screaming." I said as I took my hooves off of their mouths. "Now, it's time to start talking. What is going on with this entire case?"

Heart Throb's response was, "Why should we tell you anything?"

"I may not have any magic, but I won't need any to dangle you two from the roof of this hotel." So many messages I had to give.

The light green mare said, "We don't know much, we're just minions."

I laughed quietly and said, "Minions, I doubt it. Miss Heart Throb obtained this necklace that whoever wants, and she seems to be involved in this. Why would a _minion_ contain this possibly valuable asset to the operation?"

The light green mare's face sunk as she heard my deduction. Heart Throb spoke up and said, "We may not be minions, but we aren't very high up. I was picked at random to keep the necklace safe. Other than that, we don't know much else."

"So, why is it that you hired me? If this organization whatever it is wanted this plan to stay safe, then why would they have you hire me?" I questioned.

"They told me that they needed you to investigate information on the necklace that they needed." The light green mare answered.

At this point I turned away from them and began to talk to myself. "They need me to investigate this necklace, meaning that it's important in some way. If I were to investigate this necklace, then I would be playing right into the enemies' hands. However, I would be able to get a little further into whatever it is that I got myself into." I spun around and looked at the tied up mares, "I'm going to do just what they want me to do. As for you two, you will be staying here until hotel management finds you."

I then proceeded to gag the two mares and then I sat down in the corner of the room to wait for Tina to wake up. I was hours before she finally did, and my eyes were feeling slightly heavy when she did.

The first thing that she noticed was the two mares tied up on the other side of the room. She groaned and said, "It's Canterlot all over again."

I laughed softly and said, "Hey, this time tying them up was imperative to the case. It's not just like it was in Canterlot." I explained to Tina what exactly was happening and what we were going to do.

"You're just going to play right into their hands?" Tina asked me curiously.

"Miss Gem, you underestimate me. I'm not going to _play_ right into their hands; I'm going to _run_ right into their hands. Now, we should probably get out of here before anyone decides to come in and sees our two guests." Tina nodded and we both left the room with the two mares still tied up and gagged inside.

I returned the key to the room and we left the hotel to begin the next step of the investigation. I didn't really know where to start with this thing, but I did have a little idea. Maybe if I could find some letters that this 'corporation' sent to Heart Throb, I could try and gain somewhat of an edge.

* * *

One train ride later, Tina and I were back in Ponyville. Ten minutes of walking later, and we had reached Heart Throb's house. If mail from something like a thieving corporation came to me, I know that I would keep the letters for reference. So Heart Throb might have done this as well.

After gaining entry into the house through an open window which I opened with a rock, Tina and I began to search for letters. Drawers, bookcases, even cabinets, nothing was safe from our search.

It was only five minutes before Tina shouted, "I found something!"

I walked over to her and said, "That was quite quick Miss Gem. Either I'm losing my touch or you're getting better." Tina blushed slightly at that and levitated a letter over to me with her magic. I grabbed it from the air and began to read it over. Once I finished reading, I looked over at Tina.

"There's nothing here mentioning the necklace. It's just another thing about them needing me to figure something out for them." I said before I began to pace. "Which brings me back to the question, why do they need me?" I mulled this over for a minute before I felt Tina nudging my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked. She put her hoof to her lips signaling for me to be quiet. Then she pointed to the window like she wanted to show me something. I decided to play along and I went to go look out the window. Outside were two ponies wearing suits and they each had earpieces in their ear. Each of the ponies had wings, making them both pegasi.

I looked at Tina and mouthed, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She looked at me with an expression that said, 'really, you're going to play this game?' I looked back out the window and noticed that the pegasi were walking towards the house. I thought that Tina and I would be fine since they would need a key to get in, but began to worry when one pulled a key out of there suit.

Tina looked at me and whispered, "What do we do?"

I answered, "We wait and find out what they want." Tina didn't look satisfied with my answer, but she wasn't about to disagree with me. As the door opened, two darts shot inside with surprising accuracy and stuck in both of our necks. I felt a wave of sleep wash over me as I realized we were hit with tranquilizer darts.

The pegasi walked in as Tina and I sunk down to the ground. The last thing that I heard before I went under was, "You're coming with us, Tie Dye."


	9. Negotiations

When I next woke up, Tina and I were in a cement room with no windows and an iron door. We weren't tied up, but when we had the sedatives we weren't going to put up much of a fight.

As we began to scramble around and stand up, a voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Look who's awake." It said.

I looked at the door and said, "Who are you?"

The voice laughed and answered, "You will know soon enough. For now, I would like for your assistant to step out and have a talk with us." Upon hearing this, Tina's eyes widened in fear. I looked to her and tried to put on a reassuring face as the door opened and Tina walked out. As soon as she was out the door, it closed behind her and I couldn't follow her.

What then followed was about ten minutes of me pacing back and forth in the room trying to ease some of my tension. I knew that Tina could protect herself, but under the circumstances, I wasn't so sure.

When the ten minutes passed, the voice came back and said, "All right, it's your turn now." The door then opened and I quickly walked through the open doorway. He owner of the voice was nowhere to be seen, but there were arrows along the wall to show me where I was supposed to go.

I looked around as I walked. The only thing that was noticeable was the arrows along the walls. Other than that it was just a concrete hallway. The walk didn't take long and there was a door at the end of the hallway. This door was wooden instead of iron, which gave me the impression that I was supposed to open this one.

I opened the door and walked through it into a dark, circular concrete room. I strode to the center of the room where there was a red X drawn into the ground. A little cliché, but I guess it helped.

A light came on in the north side of the room. Standing there was a blue earth pony with a magenta mane. Another light then came on, lighting up a pegasus with black fur and a white mane. Then yet another light came on showing a brown furred unicorn with a gray mane. All three of the ponies were wearing black suits, covering everything but their faces, and in the pegasus's case, wings.

They all looked towards me and began to speak as one. "Tie Dye, we have brought you here for a special reason. We need you to help us."

I frowned as I said, "And why in all of Equestria should I help you?"

Another light popped on as they said, "Because we have your assistant." The light that had popped on illuminated Tina being held back by a pony covered in a black suit. I stopped myself from rushing towards her, but only barely.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked through gritted teeth.

All three of the other ponies smiled as they said, "You will investigate this necklace." The unicorn then levitated the hourglass necklace up over all of us before he used his magic to place it around my neck.

"One more thing," they began, "for the time being, you will need a new assistant. We will provide you with one." Another light flickered on, and standing under it was none other than Heart Throb.

"You expect me to work with her?" I said through once again gritted teeth.

The three ponies began to smile again and said, "If you don't, we will have to hurt your assistant here." The pony that held Tina held up a club. Tina's eyes went even wider than they already were, and she put on a look that said, 'Just do it!'

I sighed in defeat and said, "Ok, I'll do it. But I just need to know one thing: what is the name of your organization."

"We are the Time Keepers." The ponies said in unison. "Now go and start investigating before we lose our patience." All the lights turned off after they said that but the one illuminating Heart Throb.

I looked at her and said, "We better get going then." I turned before she could respond and I began to walk out of the room. Heart Throb ran after me to catch up.


	10. Getting Started

We were escorted out of the building blindfolded. After being led a distance away, a pony took our blindfolds off. From then on, it would just be me and Heart Throb.

I turned to her after walking for a while and asked, "Do you know anything else about the necklace?"

"They only told me that the necklace was some kind of magical artifact, nothing more." Heart Throb responded, not looking me in the eye.

I began walking again and said, "Then I know just where to go."

* * *

It took a while to get back into Ponyville, but we made it eventually. I intended to go the library to get some information on this necklace, but there were some unforeseen problems that tried to stop me.

"What do you mean that you can't go into the library?" Heart Throb asked me.

"I can't go into the library and be seen by Miss Sparkle. So I need you to distract her while I search for a book that could help us." I responded. She gave me an exasperated look before I said, "We're stuck in this together. I don't like it any more than you, but this is the only way that I can rescue Miss Gem. I'm going to do anything that I can to get her out of there and to safety."

Heart Throb noticed the resolve in my voice and nodded her head. She then walked towards the library while I hid close to the building. I heard Heart Throb knock on the door and Twilight answer. After ten seconds I could tell that Heart Throb had led Twilight away, as planned. I snuck into the library and began to search through the shelves of books.

I couldn't find anything at first, so I used a ladder to reach the upper levels of the shelves. I finally found a book on magical artifacts and began to leaf through it when the ladder below me began to shake. I sighed as it began to tip over with me still on top of it. When the loud crash stopped ringing in my ears, I pushed the ladder off of me and got to my hooves. Of course, Twilight couldn't help but run in and investigate.

So standing above me is a violet furred mare with a dark purple mane and tail, each had a streak of magenta run down the middle. Her cutie mark was some sparkles, one being bigger than the others. A horn protruded from her forehead. When I looked into here purple eyes, I could see some rage.

"Look who finally decided to show up." She said ferociously.

I smiled nervously and said, "Well, I've had some things pop up recently and I've been really busy."

"Busy enough to not show up to our picnic?"

I tried to look anywhere but at her. "Yes." I said quietly.

I could practically see fire in her eyes as her horn began to glow. I began to get worried as books began to swarm around her. Then I began to run as they flew at me. I knew no mercy would be given as I made a mad dash for the door, the book I had grabbed secure in one of my many pockets. However, I could feel its weight lessen as I got closer to the door. I looked down at the pocket that held the book and could see it levitating out. I couldn't leave without the book, so I turned around and ran after it.

"So you want the book do you?" I could hear Twilight ask. "They you better run faster!" The book began to fly away from me faster. I tried to run after it faster, but I couldn't keep up. I knew that to get the book back, I would have to disrupt her magic flow. The only question was: how could I distract her? I got an idea and grabbed one of the books that were lying on the ground. Then I grabbed a quill off of the ground and opened the book.

"If you don't stop, I'll write in this book!" I shouted. Twilight's look then became nervous and the books began to slow down. I brought the quill closer and closer to the open page. Eventually the books fell back to the ground, more than a few hitting me on the way down. I grabbed the book that I needed and dropped the book that I was holding before. I quickly ran out the door before Twilight could change her mind and found Heart Throb waiting outside.

"What was that about a picnic?" She asked me.

"It was just a brief thing, nothing more. The real question is; why didn't you come in and help me?" I asked back.

"I thought that you had it handled."

"Of course I did, but I was being brilliant and no one but the one attacking me was watching. What do I have assistants for if they don't watch me be brilliant?"

We walked back to my office so that I could study the book. Heart Throb stood in the corner while I leafed through the book's contents. After a while I found something in the book about the necklace.

The passage read, 'This is the Time Turner necklace. This necklace is rumored to be able to control time itself once certain regulations are met. For the magical features to work, the first sand ever created must be put into the hourglass and drip through once. After this occurs, the user will be granted access to control time.'

After I had read that, I understood why the Time Keepers wanted to figure this out. I looked up at Heart Throb and said, "Looks like we have a bit of an adventure on our hands."

**A/N: I'm beginning work on the next bonus chapter, and I would like to say that it won't go along with the theme that I said the bonuses would follow. I think it's a good idea, but I want some kind of a milestone before I release it. This story is approaching 10 reviews, and I think that 10 reviews is a milestone. So, once this story reaches 10 reviews, I will post the new bonus chapter.**


	11. Thievery

"The book also mentioned that the sand was taken from its original location. All that we have to do is find out where the sand was moved to." I told Heart Throb.

"Where do we start?" She asked me.

"We have to look around and try and find any indicators of where the sand could be." So we left my office and walked around Ponyville. We didn't split up because we didn't trust each other.

We wandered around for a while, and after we grabbed lunch, we came upon the Ponyville museum. I walked in and Heart Throb followed behind. I didn't know if the museum would contain the sand, but I didn't know where else it would be.

After paying the toll to get in, Heart Throb and I walked into the main room. There was some event going on, so we decided to listen in on it.

"I am glad to announce," said the speaker, "that the first sand ever created will be moved to the Canterlot museum tonight."

I looked over at Heart Throb and then quietly left the museum with her following along behind me.

"We need to take the sand while it's being transferred to the other museum." I said as we walked.

"Doesn't this seem a little convenient?" Heart Throb asked me.

"It might be, but we can't afford to miss this opportunity." I answered while I began to formulate a plan.

* * *

That night, Heart Throb and I were each wearing black cloth that covered us, leaving only the eyes uncovered. We stood by the road that I suspected the cart carrying the sand would travel on. It would be only a matter of time before the cart rode past, and Heart Throb and I would be ready.

We hid in the shadows for some time before we heard the sound of hooves approaching. Getting into ready positions, we prepared to run out behind the cart. Once we could see that the cart had passed, we silently ran after it and jumped onto the back once we were close enough.

There were many boxes on the cart, so we silently searched through some of the boxes to find the sand. It took longer than I would have liked, but we found the box that contained the sand. The sand was held in a glass phial, and there wasn't that much sand inside of it. I grabbed the phial and jumped off of the cart with Heart Throb following behind. We landed and ran in the direction of Ponyville.

Once back in Ponyville, we walked towards my office. I locked the office door behind us and walked over to my desk. While pulling the necklace out from one of my drawers, I pulled the top off of the phial of sand.

"What are you doing?" Heart Throb asked me.

"If this works, I can alter our timeline so that none of this ever happens." I answered as I poured the sand into the hourglass on the necklace. I stared at it until the last grain of sand fell down to the bottom, but nothing happened. I picked up the hourglass and looked it over. It was then that I saw the label that said, 'Made in Phillydelphia.'

"They gave us a fake!" I shouted in my rage. I poured the sand back into the phial and then threw the necklace across the room. It shattered as soon as it hit the wall.

I turned to Heart Throb and said, "It's time for us to go back, but we're not going back without fighting back." Without even waiting for a response, I walked out of the now unlocked door and began to walk away. Heart Throb ran after, a look of shock on her face.


	12. 10 Reviews Bonus Chapter

**A/N: This bonus is going to be different. Instead of developing the relationship between Tie Dye and Tina, this chapter will be another case that Tie Dye had a different assistant for. This bonus will also explain that fiasco that Twilight and Tie Dye had in the one chapter. Remember, this isn't set during the time of the actual story. Without further ado, here is the new bonus chapter for ****Time Flies****.**

It was raining outside when she walked in. The mare worked and lived at the town library and I had heard that her name was Twilight. Tina was taking a day off to go visit her parents, so if this was anything that involved an investigation I would be on my own.

Back to the mare; she walked into my office and looked at my shelves before strolling up to my desk. She looked me in the eye and explained her predicament. "I need your help finding one of my books."

"And what book would this be?" I asked, while inside I was thinking, _She's going to hire an investigator to help her find a book? Do these ponies even take me seriously anymore?_

"It's my favorite book by Starswirl the Bearded. I tried to find it earlier but it's missing."

"So you're willing to pay me to help you find a book?" I asked with suspicion.

"Yes, this is very important!" She said quickly. So I agreed to take the case and help her out, at least I would be getting paid the usual amount. I was thinking about how weird this case was on the whole walk towards the library. It wasn't until I walked into the library that my thoughts went back to the case.

I looked around at all of the shelves of books and asked, "Are you sure that you didn't just misplace this book?"

Twilight had an indignant look as she answered, "Of course not, I am one of the best organizers in Ponyville."

I shook my head and began to take a look around. Before long, it seemed like books were beginning to swim in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head before I asked Twilight, "Can you show me where you last had the book?"

"Of course I can." She said as she led me to the location. We walked up to one of the biggest bookshelves she had and she showed me an open space between books. Looking at it, I didn't notice anything that really popped out at me.

"Let me have some time to look at this." I said as I took out my magnifying glass. Twilight nodded and walked away to do who knows what. Looking through my magnifying glass, I still couldn't notice much. Leaning in closer, I began to see something in the back of the shelf. I pulled out some tweezers and pulled the object away from the back of the shelf. I looked at the object closer and saw that is was a shriveled up piece of paper.

I pulled out a plastic bag and put the paper inside before turning back to the shelf. I didn't notice anything else that really popped out at me, so I decided to tell Twilight that I was going to look over what I found back at my office.

Now back at my office, I grabbed my microscope and began at the paper underneath of it. I could see small words through all of the wrinkles, and after reading the words I knew that it was from the missing book. This means that it must have been torn from the book when it was taken. Meaning it either snagged on the end of the bookshelf when it was pulled out, or the possible thief was either an earth pony or a pegasus.

This didn't help too much, although, I could ask Twilight about who walked into her library around the time that the book was taken. I went back over to the library to ask about this.

"Only a few ponies walked in today. All of my friends and a few other ponies." Twilight told me when I asked her.

"Do you remember what kind of ponies the others were?" I asked.

"There were two earth ponies and a unicorn, but they didn't go near the bookshelf that the book was on."

"What about your friends?"

"They went close a few times, but I don't think that they would steal from me."

"If it's a lead," I said, "I'm going to follow it. Since my assistant is away at the time, why don't you come and accompany me?"

Twilight's eyes sparkled slightly as she answered, "Of course I will, I'd love to help you find out who took my book."

"First thing that we need to do is follow your friends to see if they're up to anything." I said. Twilight nodded and followed me out the door of her library. We headed to Sugarcube Corner to stakeout Pinkie Pie first. To appear less suspicious, we would enter at separate times and sit at separate tables.

Twilight went in first, and I followed her in a few minutes after. I didn't want to look suspicious or to be recognized, so after sitting down, I held a newspaper in front of my face. A waitress came by and took my order, a cupcake with a coffee. Of course, the coffee here was only sweetened to fit with the sweets theme.

It was a few minutes before my first sighting of Pinkie Pie. She was a pink pony with an even pinker mane and tail, something a little girl could have thought up. Her cutie mark was three balloons. I saw her carry over some food to Twilight and talk to her in a very one-sided conversation. After a while of that, she went into the back of the room. A few minutes later and Twilight left the sweet shop. I was about to follow, but I saw Pinkie Pie walk back into the room after Twilight left.

She walked over to an orange mare named Applejack. This mare had a blonde mane and tail with a Stetson on her head. Her cutie mark was three red apples. The two began to talk, and they were close enough that I could hear their conversation.

"I don't think that she knows anything." Pinkie Pie said, for once talking quietly.

"Everything is almost prepared, but we'll have to hurry. Who knows how long it will be before she figures out that we took the book." Applejack responded.

I decided to take this as my cue to leave and meet back up with Twilight. To keep her suspicions away from her friends for a time, I stalled her until Applejack walked out. I didn't want Twilight to know anything until I figured out what her friends were talking about. We followed Applejack back to Sweet Apple Acres where she got back to work. Twilight and I stayed hidden around the borders of the farm.

After some time, Twilight began to worry about how her assistant Spike was doing so she decided to go home for the day. I decided to stay and find out if anything else would happen.

Almost as soon as Twilight left, Applejack began to sneak over to her barn. I followed silently and I could see what was going on inside because she had left the barn door open slightly. Inside I could see that she was talking to Rarity, the local dressmaker.

Rarity was a white pony with a frilly purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark was some blue jewels. Inside, they were talking about basically the same thing that Applejack talked to Pinkie Pie about. Although, I did hear Rarity say that she would be meeting with Rainbow Dash to check on the 'preparations'. I thought that I had heard enough after that and I ran away before either of them could find me.

* * *

After I had slept through the night, I went to the library to pick up Twilight for a fresh day of investigation. We went to the Carousel Boutique to stake out Rarity. Of course, Rarity just so happened to be coming back from a supply run. I saw her coming down the road with her saddlebags full. Looking around, I couldn't find any hiding spots. There was nowhere we could hide, and I didn't want us to be spotted together. I couldn't run away because Rarity would see me, so I had only one option.

I grabbed Twilight by her shoulders and spun her out of Rarity's view. Then, to keep her quiet, I kissed her. I had to hold the kiss long enough for Rarity to pass by. When she finally did, I heard her whisper, "Two lovebirds."

I stopped when Rarity entered the boutique, and Twilight had very red cheeks. She wasn't complaining, but she did look confused. I decided to pretend that it never happened and I began to walk away from the boutique. There was only one other pony that the others would meet up with, and that was Fluttershy. Twilight stumbled along behind me, too stunned by what I did to talk. I didn't notice it from then on, but she began to look at me differently, with a look that I wasn't used too.

We went to Fluttershy's cottage and waited near the edge of the Everfree Forest for anything to happen. After a bit, I saw a rainbow blur fly into the cottage, and I snuck closer to listen in on the conversation. The only thing that I was able to hear was that it all finished at Applejack's barn at eight that night.

After hearing that, Twilight and I went back to her house. "Meet me in Applejack's barn tonight at eight. Also, don't tell anypony my identity and that I helped you with this." She still seemed stunned from what I did earlier, but she nodded her head. Before she was able to close the door, I noticed her eyes. They seemed both curious and what I thought was passionate. I dismissed this and went back to my office to wait until eight.

Once it was time, I left my office and went to Sweet Apple Acres. I went to the back of the barn and listened in on the inside. I could hear Twilight as she walked in and then I could hear ponies shout 'surprise'. It was a party; I had helped Twilight discover a surprise party.

Listening in, I could hear instances where Twilight would have mentioned me, but she kept true to what I asked of her and kept my identity a secret. After some time, I left and went back to my office for a good night's sleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on my office door. I opened it groggily and saw Twilight standing there. "I just wanted to thank you for your help." She said.

"It's my job, I practically live to help out other ponies." I said.

Twilight began to look nervous as she asked, "I was wondering, would you like to go to a picnic with my friends and me?"

"Sure thing," I answered, "when will it be?"

"It will be later today by the Everfree Forest."

"I will be there." I said.

So a few hours later and I'm on my way to the picnic. It wasn't that hard to find considering it was located near Fluttershy's cottage. We all sat there and ate as they talked. I could see Twilight looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but I dismissed that as well.

"So, what's your name?" Applejack asked me.

Twilight began to answer for me, but I looked up from my plate and said, "I'm Midnight." Twilight looked at me with a confused look, but I didn't pay her any attention.

"Where did you meet Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We met recently in a bookstore, and we both have the same interests. So we became friends." I answered. They didn't ask me any more questions, which I was appreciative for.

After the picnic, I walked Twilight back to the library. "Why didn't you tell them your actual name?" She asked me.

"Like I said, I want my identity to remain secret from them." I answered. That was all that we said on the walk back.

Once there, Twilight turned around to face me before she went in and said, "Maybe we could have another picnic tomorrow, just you and me."

This offer took me by surprise, but I said, "Sure."

So Twilight and I set up a time and a place. There was a hill nearby that had a nice view, so we decided to go there. However, I received a letter from Tina as I was about to leave to go to the picnic. The letter said that she was in trouble and needed my help, so I rushed out the door to go and help her. From then on, I forgot about the picnic and it never occurred to me to go and apologize to Twilight for not going.

**A/N: There we go; the longest chapter that I've ever made for this story. Like I said, this one isn't really about Tina and Tie Dye's relationship. However, I've been thinking things over, and maybe I could pair up Tie Dye and Twilight instead. Or just some other random pony that you readers like. I don't know, I'll put up a poll and I'll leave it up to you, my readers, to decide. If you choose other, please send a pm naming the pony you want. Heck, you could use an OC if you want, I don't care. If you do chose an OC, however, you must pm me the OC's name, description, and traits. Thanks for reading, AgentDMC out.**


	13. Time to Attack

"I need you to be honest with me when I ask this next question. Where are the Time Keepers holding Tina?" I asked Heart Throb when she finally caught up to me.

She pulled out a note and said, "They told me to give you this once you figured out how to make the necklace work."

I grabbed the note and handed Heart Throb the book that I had taken out of the library before saying, "Return this book, I have to think this over." Heart Throb took the book and walked towards the direction of the library. When she was out of sight, I ran towards the Everfree forest and didn't stop until I was just inside.

I opened the note and began to read it once I thought the area was secure. The note said that the location of the Time Keepers' base. It also said that they would know about what I was doing and if they found out that I was stepping out of line, they would hurt Tina. The Time Keepers' base was south of Ponyville.

I crumpled up the note and put it into one of my pockets before stepping out of the forest. I began to think of a plan that I hoped would help me both stop the Time Keepers and rescue Tina, but I had to do it without Heart Throb catching on. I had a theory that she could send information to the Time Keepers whenever she wanted.

I walked into the center of Ponyville, where I found Heart Throb waiting for me. She followed along behind me as I walked back towards the office. Once inside, I said, "I'm going to turn in now, you can go home." Heart Throb nodded at me before turning and walking out the door.

I waited about ten minutes before I snuck out of my house and I began my hunt. I went closer to the Everfree Forest to try and find the creature that I was looking for. It took a while, but I finally found just what I was looking for, a parasprite. It was a red one, and it appeared to be sleeping. It was the early hours of the night when I found it, so I thought that it might be asleep for a while.

I grabbed it quietly and gingerly before walking back to my office. It was there that I put it into a box with air holes on top of it. I then loaded it into my cart, along with some other boxes filled with snacks, and then pulled it to Heart Throb's house.

Once there, I knocked on her door and when she answered I said, "We should leave now. I think that by the time we get to the Time Keepers' base it should be early morning." Heart Throb nodded and walked out and followed me.

Throughout the journey we took turns pulling the cart. During one of my turns to rest, I connected the phial that contained the sand to a chain and then put it around my neck.

I was right about how long it would take us to reach the base. The sun was beginning to rise when we saw the concrete structure in the distance. I ran closer with the cart right behind me. When Heart Throb caught up, I jumped into the cart and grabbed the cart containing the parasprite. After I opened it up, the parasprite jumped out and began to fly around.

"I promise to bring you back to where I find you," I told it, "but for now I need your help. I need you and whatever parasprites you can produce to start tearing down this building." It gave me a look that I think meant it understood. It flew towards the building and began to eat the structure.

I turned to Heart Throb and said, "We better go in there before the building collapses. The attack starts now."

**A/N: I know this one was short, and I'm sorry about that, but this story is beginning to come to an end. There are only a few more chapters left before it's all over. I just want to remind everyone about the poll that I have on my profile about who Tie Dye will fall in love with. If you pick other, send me the name of the pony, but make it reasonable. If you choose to pick an OC, I'll need you to pm me the name, description, and traits of the pony. This poll allows you guys to change the ending of the story and, if it is written, the sequel. That's all for now, AgentDMC out.**


	14. It Becomes Personal

I ran into the building as the parasprite continued to eat. I didn't check to see if Heart Throb was following me, but it didn't matter. I had to find Tina.

I ran down the hallway towards the room where I was being held with Tina the last time we were here together. The building began to shake as I continued to run, and I hoped that nothing would fall down on top of me. At last, the door to the room began to grow closer. I sighed in relief as I reached the door and opened it up. Inside was a bound and gagged Tina.

"Miss Gem!" I said excitedly as I ran over to her. I took the gag out of her mouth first and then began to untie her. Once finished I said, "We have to get out of here." Before we could leave the room, Tina hugged me.

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What would I do without my assistant?" I asked her. She laughed softly as she let go of me. We both ran out the door and towards the exit. There was another rumble as we ran and some dust fell down on us. I stumbled a bit, but Tina continued forward, not noticing. There was another rumble and a part of the ceiling fell down in front of me, and on top of Tina.

"No!" I shouted as tears came into my eyes. Before the dust settled, the two bracelets that Tina had rolled towards me. I picked them up and then ran towards the rubble, trying to clear everything, but it was all in vain. I would need three more of me to be able to move this.

Not only was Tina gone, but so was the exit. After I put the bracelets in one of my pockets, I turned around and began to run towards the circular room. I know that this was my fault for attacking the building, but the Time Keepers led me to this. This all had just become personal.

When I walked into the circular room, the three lights came on, showing the three ponies. Then the rest of the room lit up, and I was surrounded by a bunch of ponies.

"Give us the sand." The three ponies said at once. I held up the phial and the unicorn levitated it over to them. "Now, attack." They said to the rest of the ponies in the room.

"I did what you wanted, why are you attacking me?" I asked as I tried to fight back the attackers.

"When the necklace activates, all ponies with a lesser intelligence will be knocked out, and yours is above that limit."

The attacking ponies began to reach me, and before long, attack me. I could see that the sand had already started falling in the hourglass, and deduced that I had about one minute and fifty seconds. I didn't know if I could last that long, but I had to try.

I blocked punches, avoided kicks, I even tried to hit back a few times. No matter how many times I dodged, I still got hit over and over. I was bruised and bloodied by the time there was only five seconds left. I knew that a few more good hits could take me down easily. Counting down the few seconds I had left, I continued to dodge.

Then, when I thought I could take no more, time ran out. A shockwave was emitted from the necklace, and all of my attackers passed out. The only ones left standing were me and the three head ponies.

A voice sounded from the necklace and resonated throughout the room. It said, "Present me with the keys." The three ponies looked confused, and I was as well, until the voice said, "You, blue one, present me with the keys."

I began to understand as I pulled out Tina's bracelets. Then I began to levitate and move closer and closer to the necklace. The next thing I knew, I was sucked inside.

I looked around and saw that the inside was bigger and looked like a big purple vortex. Looking down, I saw that I wasn't standing on anything, I was flying without wings. Then a clock flew past my face. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by all forms of time.

"Emit your changes." The voice boomed inside of my head. And so I did. All I did was think of what I wanted to change, and it happened.

I made it so that Twilight never met me. I disbanded the Time Keepers before they even began. I put the sand and the necklace in a drawer in my office. I protected Tina with each thing that she did, and made sure that. I even gave myself a couple of big cases to get some extra bits. I wasn't going to be paid for this case, so I didn't see this change as wrong.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked aloud.

"Just place the keys in any location." The voice told me.

I thought of all the places that I could put the keys. I could give them to myself when I was younger, I could hide them so they could never be found, but only one place seemed like it would work; the cave where Tina and I found them.

Then I began to get sucked backwards, out of the vortex. The voice said one more thing, "Think of where you want to end up, and that's where you will be." So I thought of my office. There was a bright flash as I was pulled out of the vortex, and when I could see again, I was in my office.


	15. Time Flies

I sat there with a stunned look on my face. In all my years of being a private investigator, I had never had an experience like that. I looked around and knew without even checking anything that I had done it. I had saved everyone, and put some extra bits into my pockets.

I heard a knock at the door before it opened. Inside walked Tina. "Miss Gem!" I said excitedly as I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug but looked confused.

"What's the hug for?" She asked me.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

I began to mumble, "I guess that since I'm the one who changed history, I'm the only one who can remember anything. That's quite fascinating."

"Am I missing something?" Tina asked me.

"No, it's just me mumbling again." I answered. "Is there something that you came here to talk about?"

"We just got a house call for a new case. Someone called Twilight Sparkle."

I grimaced on the inside as I said, "What did she want?"

"She said something about a missing book."

On the inside I was thinking, _sometimes time doesn't want some things to change, _while on the outside I said, "We should get going then, no need to make her wait." Tina nodded and we both walked out of my office. As we walked, I looked at Tina. After seeing her death and bringing her back, I began to realize something. There was some feeling in the bottom of my chest that would happen whenever I looked at her. I shrugged it off, but kept a mental note.

After that, I began to think about the experience I had inside of the vortex. About flying and being in control of everything and anything. If I overused this power, I know that I would become corrupted, but it would help. Maybe I could find a way to imbue the power inside of myself, for emergencies.

Then my thoughts went back to the vortex. I remembered all of the time flying around me. I guess it's true what they say, time flies.

**A/N: There we go; the last short chapter of ****Time Flies****. It was a fun experience, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as well. I'm planning the sequel now, and I have another story in the works. I thank everyone who reviewed, read, or even thought about reading my story. I apologize that this story was so short. Anyway, thank you all. AgentDMC out.**


End file.
